praviafandomcom-20200213-history
Samel Kopp
Samel Kopp is a fictional character in the Reshan television series Havershom, portrayed by Rocko Regg. He was the show's seventh protagonist, being the central character of season seven, and was a major character from season five to season eight. Characterization Samel is a very quiet and lowkey guy. He doesn't like getting involved in petty fights or drama, and hates to see his friends involved in such things. He is an introvert and prefers keeping with a small group of friends, rather than a large amount of associates. He is very trusting of people, which may be considered a flaw. Occasionally, he can get stepped on by other people due to this, which angers him greatly. He is also very protective of his loved ones. Samel is intelligent, but has always devoted his life primarily to music. He is a self-taught bass player, and also plays the guitar and piano. This causes a connection between himself and Lise Kappel, to Veronica Zeffermann's annoyance. While he knows he doesn't want to pursue music as a career due to its instability and uncertainty, he truly is unsure as for what he wants to do with his life. Character history Samel was born on 3 January 1995 in the Parin borough of Hederhelm. He has an older brother by one year, Rickard. Prior to Samel's birth, his father died in a car accident. His mother works as a corporate attorney, while his father was a businessman. Samel grew up in an upper class household and studies a law program at Marina Peffel School. Seasons 5–6 Samel is first introduced in season five after befriending Lise over their love for music. While Lise believes that he is interested in her, and is ready to ask him on a date, he asks if she can set him up with Veronica. Reluctantly, she agrees, and him and Veronica become a couple. While Samel and Lise's friendship begins to get stronger, Veronica becomes increasingly jealous of their relationship. Her jealousy begins tearing apart the friend group, specifically angering Lise and Helena Bostromann. She eventually has a panic attack because she believes that Samel will leave her for Lise, and that she's unable to trust them. After her panic attack, she moves out of Helena's house and begins living with Samel. In season six, Samel's role is decreased. Along with Veronica, he decides to keep a low profile within the group due to the drama that happened the previous season. Seasons 7–8 Samel becomes the main protagonist during season seven. The season largely focuses on Samel's other friend group, consisting of Daniel Murbacher, Peter Astermann, and Rodrick Gurgo. In the season, Samel's friends become jealous with the amount of time he's spending with his new friend group, and he's determined to prove to them that he'll always be their best friend, no matter what new friends he makes. Meanwhile, Veronica realizes that she has become pregnant. The season focuses on teenage pregnancy and sexuality, eternal bonds, and the friendships between male friends. Samel's role decreases in season eight, although he is still a major character. He participates in toskfammi celebrations, but begins to feel conflicted on whether he should actually begin studying law at the University of Resha like he had been planning to do. Ultimately, he decides to turn down his acceptance, and studies music education at a polytechnic university, hoping to be able to become an elementary school music teacher. Him and Veronica stay together and agree to pursue a long-distance relationship. Other versions Samel has not appeared in any international versions of the show yet, but he is expected to when they reach season five. Category:Havershom characters Category:Fictional Reshan people Category:Fictional characters from Hederhelm Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2013 Category:Fictional marijuana users